


Unwelcome Stranger

by frozenCinders



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, late valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't do that. Don't try to hit on Kojuro. You're just gonna piss Masamune off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like i wrote masamune a little too calm in the last one so have an angry pov this time

The guy just wouldn't shut up. At first, he came up to the two of them pretending to ask for directions. It was slightly annoying as this was fucking 2016 and the guy should have a GPS on his phone, but whatever. He could tolerate a confused foreigner, especially if he wasn't the one having to do the talking- Kojuro went ahead and took care of that for him. The stranger had then somewhat smoothly segued from his helpless act to suddenly complimenting Kojuro a hell of a lot more than what could be seen as courteous or simply out of thanks. Masamune was lost at how they'd gone from point "I don't know how to use my fucking phone" to point "hey, anyone with eyes can see that you're gorgeous, why not hop into bed with me?"

Masamune rolled his eye, giving a barely audible huff and waiting for Kojuro to reject the poor sap. He was downright _offended_ when Kojuro instead acted flattered, giving a chuckle and humoring the stranger. He accepted the heart-shaped box, no doubt filled with chocolates, that the man had pulled out from behind his back, and then gave what could very well have been a genuine smile. Masamune's short nails dug into his palms hard enough to hurt.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Masamune practically growled, struggling not to seem as upset as he actually was.

"By all means, feel free to leave!" the fucker had the _audacity_ to suggest.

"Actually, we do have somewhere to be," Kojuro interjected, allowing Masamune an opportunity to take a deep breath and prevent his anger from getting the better of him. "My apologies-... actually, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, me? I-"

Now the imbecile's pretending to be modest? Fuck off.

"No, we have to go. Now," Masamune demanded, grabbing Kojuro's hand. He gave a pull and frowned even harder when the bespectacled man didn't budge.

"Well, I'm sure he can catch up to you," the stranger said, finally showing some signs of irritation. It was somewhat satisfying. "Then again, I guess he can't let an impatient brat like yourself wander off on his own."

Alright, any trace of satisfaction had then upped and left. Masamune took a step forward, but Kojuro placed his free arm in front of him. No words were necessary, he just gave him the look he always did when Masamune got a little too angry. Well, there were variations, to be fair. This one was a "don't kill a man, that's illegal" look rather than the usual "don't break a controller, those cost money" look.

Instead of telling the smug idiot off like he'd originally intended, Masamune grabbed the box of chocolates and tossed them to the ground as he leaned up and stole a kiss from Kojuro. He allowed it all of course, even wrapping his now entirely free arms around Masamune, probably just as eager to see the stranger's reaction. Kojuro gave an audible, satisfied sigh for effect, bringing a smile to Masamune's face. The only one who wasn't smiling was the imbecile, who then promptly turned away and basically stomped off. Probably would have thrown a scene if they weren't in public, too.

Kojuro walked the good three feet or so that Masamune had tossed the box away to and picked it up, carefully untying the ribbon and peeking at the chocolates inside. He closed the box again and walked back over, gesturing for the duo to be on their way again.

"Anything good?" Masamune asked, making a grab for the box. Kojuro held it away from him.

"Mostly white chocolate. You can pick out what you want when we get home."

"What, I can't try one now?"

A silence ensued.

"I won't throw the box again."

Kojuro slowly, cautiously allowed his arms to lower back into a more comfortable position. It was all too tempting to knock the box out of his hands again, but Masamune decided to behave. He gently raised the lid and picked out what appeared to be milk chocolate. The drizzle on it was somewhat fancy, but he recognized that it was most likely effortless. While Masamune pondered on the simple yet somehow impressive design, Kojuro placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

If Masamune was a romantic, he might consider that speaking would ruin the moment. He wasn't, of course... but held his tongue anyway as the two walked together.


End file.
